


Roses are red

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their six month anniversary and Hannibal has a special surprise for Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingOnTheEdge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/gifts).



Hannibal is looking in the mirror making sure his tie is even. He knows it is but he feels the need to double check. Tonight is important to not only to him, but Will as well. It is their six month anniversary and Hannibal has spent half the day preparing the house for when they return from their dinner. He is sure his partner will enjoy the surprise he has planned for him. He smirks to himself in the mirror and turns heading out the door. He walks carefully down the stairs and grabs his coat and car keys to pick Will up from the academy. He can’t wait to surprise him.

On the way over he collects his dry cleaning. A suit for Will tonight. He will have to change at work as Hannibal can’t allow him to return to the house yet. Hannibal notes they have also altered it where he asked them to and tips them generously. He pulls up next at a florist and purchases a dozen red roses. Wrapped beautifully and now sitting on his passenger seat he heads to his second last stop. He enters a beautiful little shop filled with many rare books. The owner had called the day before and happily informed him that the book he had purchased finally arrived. Hannibal checked the book making sure it was in the condition he was told. The store owner popped it in a beautiful box for him. He thanked the man kindly and headed straight to the academy, listening to Vivaldi four seasons along the way.

Hannibal parked the Bentley close to the entrance, he leaned over and collected the flowers sitting on the passenger seat. He pulled down his visor and checked himself in the mirror again making sure there was not a hair out of place. He exited the car and headed in the direction of the lecture halls. Will would still be teaching as Hannibal arrived 15 minutes early. He quietly entered Will’s lecture room staying in the shadows watching the presentation that was currently up on the screen.

“As you can see he cuts the femoral artery and allows them to bleed out in the bath tub. The splashes on the floor indicate that the victims are still alive when he cuts into them. This helps us to identify key components of his design. What do you believe the spillage on the floor indicates to us about this killer?” Will spoke confidently looking around his class.

“Yes. Back right”

“The victims are still alive.” A male voice speaks.

“Yes. The victims are still alive but what are you missing. Middle left.” Will replies.

“That their drugged.” A female voice pipes up unsure of herself by the sounds of it.

“No. Anyone else?” Will replies looking around.

“Nothing?” He asks again sounding disappointed.

“The amount of water that has drained from the tub would indicate that the killer is sitting in there with them holding them while they die.”

There is a bit of whispering and shuffling around the class and Will is looking straight ahead shakes his head and smiles. “Yes. This killer wants to be there with them when they die. He wants to feel the life leaving their body. He does not drug them. As Dr. Lecter said he sits in the tub with them while he makes the cut and while they struggle. He could sit there for a while afterwards as well. These crimes are not sexual. And so that brings me to your assessment.” He finishes louder as the class starts to groan.

“I want you to analyse the evidence and profile our killer. I expect it by next Friday! You have a week. All the information you need is online in the assessments folder. Class dismissed.” Will speaks loudly over some of the student’s that are still groaning and shuffling papers.

The students stand up and start quickly exiting the class room as Will is returning behind his desk. Some of the student’s quickly pop over asking questions, Will tries to answer them quickly while keeping one eye fixed on Hannibal making his way further into the room hands behind his back. Will struggles to suppress a grin at him. Hannibal smirks at him, Will is as giddy as a school boy. He’s talking to the last student left and Hannibal closes the distance, she turns to leave and Will turns his complete attention to Hannibal. “I wasn’t expecting you here. I thought we were going to meet at yours later.” Will says but can’t help the blush that creeps up his neck when Hannibal produces the roses from behind his back.

“I wanted to surprise you for our six month anniversary.” Hannibal spoke as he handed the roses to Will who looked positively charming with that boyish grin on his face at the gesture. “I also have your suit. I picked up from the dry cleaners. You will have to get changed here as our dinner reservations are at 7 in Baltimore.” Hannibal leaned in closer placing a kiss upon Will’s cheek then whispered in his ear. “And then we have dessert.” He pulled back and smirked.

“You’ve had this planned for days haven’t you.” He replied to Hannibal who simply let Will see the hint of delight in his eyes. “Come we don’t want to be late.” He replied to Will. “Your suit is in your office. Is there anything you need to take back with you for the weekend” Hannibal replied. Will gestured to his messenger bag and a pile of essays that were sitting on his desk. Hannibal started picking them up and looked up at Will. “Go change and I will meet you in the car.” He turned and started walking out of the lecture hall carrying all the items that Will had indicated too. Hannibal turned at the door, Will was still standing near his desk. “As much as I would like to skip straight to dessert tonight, it would be rude to cancel our reservation on such short notice.” Hannibal spoke. Will snapped to attention and walked straight for the door. “I’ll be out in ten minutes.” He said to Hannibal turning and heading for his office, he quickly glanced back half way down the corridor shaking his head and smiling again.

Hannibal headed straight out to the Bentley and neatly packed Will’s belongings in the boot. He sat in the car for listening to the rest of his CD when Will walked out the door of the academy. Hannibal exited the car and went to the passenger side holding the door open for Will who looked stunning in his Armani suit Hannibal had selected. Hannibal held out his hand for Will placing a kiss on the back of it as he guided him into the car seat. Will slipped in the car thanking Hannibal as he did with a charming smile. Hannibal caught a whiff of him as he slipped in and noticed that Will had used the aftershave he had purchased him for his birthday. He must have expected a surprise from Hannibal, who appreciated him even more for it.

Hannibal strode around the car and got back in the driver’s seat he put the car in gear and looked over at Will who was shifting a little bit uncomfortably. “Is something wrong?” He enquired. Will looked up at him “I swear this suit was looser the last time I wore it!” He replied to Hannibal. “Ah yes. I had them take it in a little.” He replied. “That’d be right.” Will muttered bemused. Hannibal let a small smile dance on his features. Will didn’t outright protest but knew that Hannibal wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He reversed out and made his way to the restaurant, they had plenty of time luckily as Will had taken less time to get ready than Hannibal anticipated.

Hannibal drove into town talking to Will about his day and the lecture he had witnessed. He pulled up in front of the restaurant stepping out of the car and allowing the valet to park it. Very fancy restaurant Will couldn’t help to think. Hannibal must have noticed him as he smiled and said “It is very relaxed and private inside. I didn’t want anything or anyone to spoil this night for us.” He spoke calmly. Will let out a breath, Hannibal knew he found it daunting at times to be out in public places and the looks they received, he didn’t care what they thought he just wished they would not make it so obvious to him.

Hannibal lead Will up the stairs and through glass door around a corner. There was a lady who was leaning over a small desk. “Hello, I’m Dr. Lecter. I reserved a table for two at 7:30” He spoke to the lady. She smiled back at him. “Right this way Dr. Lecter. We have the booth as you requested.” She stood up. “If you would care to follow me please.” She walked through a set of gold doors, the room behind was definitely setting the ambience for more private than function party. The carpets were gold with black leave patterns adorning it. There were a few tables in the middle of the room as Will glanced at them, only tables for two people, black chairs white tablecloths. As he moved closer to the window the lady indicated to a table that had the most spectacular view of all the city. It was beautiful to look out and to see all the lights of the buildings and the headlights moving around, in the distance there was a water feature with a rainbow display of lights.

As Will and Hannibal took their seats the lady reappeared with a win list. Hannibal extended his hand and thanked her kindly. Will looked down and noticed not only were the napkins gold but so was the cutlery, even the white plates and wine glasses had a rim of gold around them. A waitress appeared shortly after they were settled and Hannibal was speaking in Italian by the sounds of it to her. Will kept his head down, he knew Hannibal would order for him and he didn’t mind at the moment. He felt a little out of place but knew that Hannibal would cater to his palate. When he finished ordering Hannibal looked at Will with a gentle smile. “The food here is exquisite. I contemplated cooking for you myself behind decided to only serve you desert. We shall have the entrée and a main then head home.” Will smiled back at Hannibal. “You have me excited for this dessert. This restaurant is beautiful and the view is stunning. Thank you Hannibal and happy six month anniversary.” Hannibal leaned across the table as did Will, they met in the middle for a brief kiss just as the waitress returned with a bottle of red that Hannibal had ordered for their meal.

*

They were driving back to Hannibal’s house. Hannibal was holding Will’s hand and looking over at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. Will feeling a little light headed from the wine had a slight blush up his neck and cheeks and couldn’t stop grinning at Hannibal. The drive was quickly over as they were pulling in Hannibal’s driveway. Hannibal exited the car and walked around to the passenger side opening the door and extending his hand for Will to take. They started to make their way to the front door when Hannibal stopped. “What’s wrong?” Will asked looking at Hannibal. “You couldn’t possibly go back into town and fetch me some cream. I need it for dessert.” Hannibal stated looking at Will. “Sure.” He replied and held his hand out for the keys to Hannibal’s Bentley. Hannibal handed the keys over and walked back with Will to the car. “I’ll be fifteen minutes. Maybe less if I speed.” He said to Hannibal who gave him a stern look. “Ok. Ok. I won’t speed.” He said with a smile and got behind the wheel. Hannibal watched him back out the driveway, he turned and walked up to the door and started making his preparations for when Will returned. It was more likely to be over twenty minutes as their were no local shops still open around him. But he needed the distraction so he had the time. Will was going to love this surprise. He finished in the hallway and made his way into the master bedroom and began to strip and wait for Will to return.  Just as he was placing the suit in his walk in wardrobe he heard the Bentley in the driveway. He waited as he heard the door open and the audible gasp that escaped Will’s lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bentley pulled into the garage. Will leaned over to the passenger side and grabbed the shopping bag. He took longer than he expected as the local shop he knew was shut. He did not realize how late it was when he and Hannibal had arrived home. He exited the car and went to the boot to retrieve the present he had purchased for Hannibal. Secretly he was glad he decided to buy something, he was not sure if Hannibal was going to make a big over six months but he wanted to be prepared. He suspected the week earlier that Hannibal might have been planning something, he made a small mention one morning over breakfast that the following Friday would mark six months.

Will grabbed the small box that was wrapped in a navy colour with a silver bow. He shouldn’t have suspected anything, he knew Hannibal too well. It was not a slip of the tongue, of course it was deliberate. He smirked to himself as he headed for the front door. He cleaned his boots on the mat and opened the door to walk inside. His jaw nearly fell to the floor and a gasp escaped him. He stood there for nearly ten seconds before he could shut his mouth and proceed forward. He shuffled off his shoes left the keys and shopping on the table near the door, forgotten.

From the front door there was a trail of red rose petals and candles lighting all the way up, most likely Will guessed, to the master bedroom. All the lights were switched off and the only source of lighting in the house was the candles. Will carefully started to follow the trail that Hannibal had left for him. Sure enough it had led up the stairs. Will continued to follow the trail left for him, admiring the way it cast shadows around the hallway and the scent of roses that filled the air and sandalwood. Scented candles, of course Hannibal would use scented candles and Will’s favourite. Will entered the master bedroom presuming the flowers would lead to the bed however it led into the ensuite. As he walked in the aroma was magnificent, the bath was filled and Hannibal was sitting in there smiling at him. “Would you care to join me.” He said and indicated to the other side of the Jacuzzi. Will stood there speechless. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at him and Will suddenly realized he had not moved, he started to strip and then climbed in the tub. The water was perfect and a milky white he noticed now taking in his surroundings. There was faint music playing in the back ground and candles adorning all areas of the bathroom.

Hannibal leaned out of the tub across to a small table Will had just noticed. There was his silver champagne bucket filled with no doubt something fancy and French Will guessed knowing the doctor’s taste. There were also two flutes and a wine glass filled with what looked like blood red gelato. Hannibal picked up the wine glasses with a silver spoon. He shifted closer to Will and dipped the spoon into the mix. “Dessert, Raspberry Lychee sorbet served with champagne.” He brought the spoon up containing the sorbet and to Will’s lips, a smile playing on his features again taking in Will’s appearance. Will accepted the offered spoon and closed his eyes when it touched his taste buds, he hummed in appreciation. It was magnificent. “Your spoiling me.” He said looking back at up at his partner. Hannibal hummed in delight, he was about to taste the sorbet for himself when Will took the spoon from his hands and held the sorbet out for Hannibal to taste.

They did not speak as they both finished the sorbet, they merely looked into each other’s eyes. Words could not express the emotions that they felt towards one another at the time. When the sorbet was finished and set on the table, Hannibal took the champagne. He uncorked it and poured it into the two flutes and passed one to Will while he then switched on the jets. He turned back and brought Will closer to lean against his chest and held his flute out near Will’s. “I don’t know how I ever managed to survive without you before Will Graham.” He whispered into Will’s ear nibbling on the lobe at the end. Will smiled and turned his head slightly to look lovingly into Hannibal’s eyes. “Nor I.” Will replied and sealed it with a soft kiss. When their lips parted Hannibal sipped his champagne while Will nearly swallowed it in one gulp. Will turned to face Hannibal and determined glint in his eyes. He sat into Hannibal’s lap. He placed his empty flute on the table and removed the flute from Hannibal’s hand and placed it there as well. He looked back into his eyes. “Tonight has been so perfect. It feels like a dream.” Will said watching Hannibal’s playful glint in those maroon eyes. “Nothing is too good for you Will. I’ll have to start planning on how to outdo tonight for our one year anniversary.” Hannibal smirked as Will laughed. “You could just do this again. I like it. Especially the dessert.” Will replied and leaned forward towards his partner’s parted lips. Beckoning him forward and asking to be sweetly kissed, he tasted the sorbet and the champagne and beautiful mix of flavours that still lingered on their palates.

They broke apart to catch their breath. Will turning around to lean back on Hannibal’s chest again placing his left arm on his right should, Hannibal’s right arm reached around and embraced Will as he turned his head the lay it on Will’s forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hannibal spoke. “I’m going downstairs to prepare our second dessert. Can I expect to find you in our bed when I return?” He looked into Will’s eyes. Will looked up noticing the desire running through them and couldn’t supress the grin. Hannibal smiled, he shifted and stood up out of the bath reaching for the towel. Will watch him dry them put on his robe and slippers. Hannibal turned at the door frame. “I’ll be back shortly.” He said a playful mischief just poking through his features.

Will drained the bath. He dried himself off and started blowing out some of the candles in the room. The fragence must have wafted through the whole house by now, but it was beautiful and intoxicating. He picked up one of the candles in the jar and walked over to the bed and placed it on the bedside table. He then turned looking for where he had thrown his jacket earlier, he walked over leaning down and picking up his clothes placing them in the hamper on the way back to the bed. He produced the small box that he had brought earlier. He laid down in bed under the covers waiting for Hannibal to return to give him his present before the next course started. His head was spinning a little trying to take in everything that Hannibal had down for him. He knew Hannibal would go out of his way but he did not expect this. A man who could nearly anyone he desired spoiling him in such a way that would make any other woman or partner jealous, and it was all for Will. He couldn’t hold back the happiness that was welling inside him and spilling out, it was so perfect.

As he was smiling and about his situation Hannibal entered the room carrying a dessert glass with chocolate mousse and cream. He sauntered over to the bed, smirking at Will the whole way. He laid down next to Will and produced a present from behind his back. He leaned over giving the gift to Will while stealing a kiss. ”Open it.” He said to Will. Will looked up into his eyes then back down at the gift, he carefully undid the paper and took out the book Hannibal had purchased for him. Will picked it and stared at the cover ‘The Insect book’. “I can’t believe you found a copy of it.” He said looking at Hannibal surprised. “I have my contacts.” Will grinned at him and produced the small present he had purchased. Hannibal eyed him as he accepted the gift, he unwrapped it and look down at a beautiful set of silver cuff links that had the Lecter family crest on them.

He was speechless. He looked up at Will who noticed unshed tears in his eyes. “Thank you Will. They remind me of my father’s.” He said in a quiet voice, he leaned over and kissed Will passionately. Will pulled back for air smiling at his lover. He placed his present on his bedside table and turn to look back at Hannibal who was doing the same but he faced Will holding the chocolate mousse. “I’m sure you will find this dessert much more…. _Pleasurable.”_ Hannibal said making Will grin and quirk his eyebrows. Hannibal dipped his finger in the mouse and then guided it into Will’s mouth. Will sucked on the finger. It was heaven, the creamy texture of the mousse with Hannibal taunting him a little. He leaned over kissing Hannibal and sharing the Dessert with him. It was perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns a little naughty here. So be warned there's sex and smut in this chapter as requested. Enjoy.

When they parted their kiss Will leaned over and took the chocolate mousse from Hannibal’s hands. He dipped two fingers in the mousse and proceeded to smear it down Hannibal chest. Hannibal kicked back the blankets and shifted into the middle of the bed to allow Will better access. Will grinned after he placed what was left of the mousse on the bedside table and straddled Hannibal’s lap. He kissed his lips, he pulled out a little holding Hannibal’s bottom lip in his teeth then started moving his lips along to his ear. He sucked on the ear lobe and whispered. “You are my dessert.” Will moved down Hannibal’s neck along the carotid artery and into his clavicle. He started to gently lick the chocolate mousse away he had smeared there.

He started working his way down feeling Hannibal’s skin on his tongue, his perspiration, feeling his heart beat and watching his breath listening to the sounds of pleasure escaping from his. All because of that wicked tongue of his. He worked further down feeling Hannibal’s cock twitch in anticipation while he moved his body into better position. Hannibal watched Will at work taking it all in, he lifted his hands placing them on his head, stroking his curls which were slightly damp from their bath.

Will worked down until he met Hannibal’s cock, straining eager for the attention it was about to receive. He placed a hand at the base and looked up into Hannibal’s eyes. He saw desire and lust. He was excited just as Will was. Will kept his eyes fixed on Hannibal and he licked the head of his cock, he watched Hannibal throw his head back and a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Feeling his hips move slightly, Will looked down and took him in his mouth. He worked up and down feeling Hannibal move under his skilful tongue hearing more moans escape and feeling his hand tighten in his hair. Will kept up with the pace he started while still managing to tease Hannibal’s cock with his tongue while it was still in his mouth. Suddenly his hips started to buck and Hannibal pushed Will’s head up. Will gasped for air as Hannibal came, he fell forward and landed on his lovers panting chest gently. Hannibal was staring up at the ceiling muttering Lithuanian under his breath. Will didn’t know the language but the tone of voice used suggested he was very pleased.

Hannibal started to sit up shifting Will, he leaned across the bed and opened the draw retrieving the bottle of lube. Will rolled over on the bed onto his hands and knees as Hannibal shifted into position behind him. He poured some onto his right hand placing it near Will’s anus and began his ministrations into working Will open to take him. He watched Will’s breath hitch and start up again taking more oxygen into his lungs and making some noise as he started to work him wider. He leaned over his back and began planting kisses along his neck. Hannibal stopped his fingers working and flipped Will over onto his back. Will looked up surprised for two seconds before Hannibal layed down over the top of him drawing in for a long kiss. Hannibal sat up and dragged Will up to his erection and reached for the lube to coat himself. Will couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped his lips and smiled. He looked at him trying to tell him ‘ _Take me. I’m ready. I’m your. Just yours no one else can have me.’_ He was rewarded with a low growl of pleasure from Hannibal who opened him up and slid in halfway, watching Will close his eyes as he entered him. He began to slowly work his cock into Will until the hilt. He started slowly, both taking the pleasure from the other. As Will’s breath came faster and the moaning got louder Hannibal could not suppress the growl escaping his chest at the pleasurable sight in front of him. His Will he thought. No one else’s.

Hannibal increased the pace as he noticed Will’s breath change, he was reaching climax and Hannibal worked hard to catch up to him. They came in unison. Will moaning loud and long and Hannibal panting and leaning forward over him. They untangled their bodies and collapsed onto the mattress together trying to catch their breath looking into each other’s eyes. Hannibal put his arm out and pulled Will closer into his embrace, planting a kiss on his parted lips and sucking on his tongue. “This tongue is very feisty.” He panted. Will looked up at him. “Maybe it requires a proper lashing.” He replied cheekily. Hannibal quirked his eyebrows and pulled Will into another kiss with their tongue’s melting together, as Will tried to pull away Hannibal held his tongue for a second looking into Will’s eyes. He released his tongue and Will rolled back onto the pillow staring up at the ceiling laughing.

Hannibal raised his body and rested his elbow on the bed for support looking down at Will. “How did I find a man like you.” Will said looking at Hannibal features in the shadowy light. He was smiling at him, pupil’s dilated and hair out of place. He looked perfect to Hannibal. “I believe our fates were always meant to be intertwined.” Hannibal replied.

Will rolled over on top of Hannibal sitting on his lap holding him down. He leaned down and whispered into Hannibal’s ear. “No Greek mythology references?” He sat back up looking down upon his lover. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at Will. “Rather rude. What is to be done about that?” Hannibal smiled as Will leaned down to kiss his neck, Hannibal’s arm extended out reaching for the lube getting ready for Will to sit on him and ride him for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments or send me ideas of a fic you want one written :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request works or add me on tumbler. Quidproquo225


End file.
